YuGiOh! Budokai Chronicles
by thugondarel
Summary: Taichi Masaki and friends duel there way through Destiny Island Duel Academy as Hermos Reds. New friends and Vile enemies cross their path. Saga 1 begins!


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Budokai Chronicles**

**Episode 1: The Duelist With No Effects! The Cyber-Tech Alligator!**

**(Dub Name: Hermos Reds Clash)**

The usual crowds were gathered around in front of the colossal Duel Orb in front of Destiny Island Duel Academy. It was early in the morning and a normal non-duelist would be tired than a monster with 0 attack points. However, when it came to most duelists at Destiny Island Duel Academy, they would strive to wake up. Not for the classes primarily, but so they can get a morning duel in the Duel Orb before anyone else.

On this certain day though, two particular singles were already scheduled to be within the Duel Orb as a challenge from one another. Taichi Masaki, the third leading duelist in the mid-ranked Hermos Red Dorm was challenged by a lesser from the beginners dorm, known to everyone as Timaeus Green.

The blonde boy from Hermos Red was enjoy the oncoming strives from the unknown of Timaeus Green. It reminded himself of when he was trying to prove himself to one of the duel academy examiners a year and a half back. Taichi knew though, that he had to end this duel, due to class starting soon, and the fact that he was representing Hermos Red every time he dueled.

Taichi drew his card. His life points stood at a great 3500 points while his opponent hung on with 200.

"Well dude, since you have absolutely nothing on the field thanks to my last move, I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Taichi exclaimed as he placed his card down on his duel disk.

Red-Eyes Wyvern [ATK/1800 DEF/1600]

Effect: You can remove this card in your Graveyard from play during the End Phase of a turn in which you did not Normal Summon or Set to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster (except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"), from your Graveyard.

The Timaeus Green student looked very nervous, as he seemed to regret challenging anyone from the rank of Hermos Red, especially any of the top 3 nonetheless.

"Red-Eyes Wyvern, ATTACK!!"

Student LP: 0.

Taichi stepped out of the Duel Orb with a grin on his face. His friends crowded around him congratulating him on an easy duel and another win for Hermos Red.

"Nice Duel Taichi" the red-headed Serenity Oshiro said.

"Way to represent us Hermos Reds Tai-Man" Taichi's other best friend, Kai Tanaka said to him.

"That'll make those losers from Timaeus Green think twice before challenging any of us four" Taichi's final friend, Ayumi Katsumika reminded the blonde.

Taichi gave his three closest friends each a high five. As he did so, a specific male and female came walking toward the group of four. The male seemed incredibly angry as he paced towards them. The female having non of the similar vibes from her former, followed along with him.

"You know, I really don't get it. You're a Hermos Red, yet you duel like those wannabes from Timaeus Green." The man, Lucas Sky from Critias Blue told the rank below him in a very disrespectful way. Lucas Sky was one of the greatest duelist in his dorm. Not the absolute best, but noticed by all at Duel Academy.

Taichi stared down Lucas Sky. The other 5 spectators felt the intensity between the two spectacular duelist. The intensity broke due to a greeting from the female, Tomoko Komako.

"Hey Taichi, Hey guys"

Kai and the other two girls returned the greeting to Tomoko. Taichi nodded his head toward Lucas' words.

"I'm guessing your still sore about that loss a few months back, huh Lucas?" Taichi responded back.

"That was a fluke and you know it Taichi! I didn't draw the right card!"

"If you call a Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacking directly a bad draw that is" Kai said adding insults to Lucas' rationalization.

"Shut it Tanaka! Last I checked, I wiped the floor with you"

"Well I guess it's time for a rematch, don't you?"

"Such a waste of time" Lucas said turning his back to his inferior student.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A WASTE OF TIME!!" Kai angrily bellowed taking out his deck. His attempt to force Lucas into a duel failed due to a bell ringing. Ayumi stood in front of Kai, trying to prevent his foolish attempt. "Maybe some other time Kai" She said.

"Pfft, low-lives" Lucas said leaving to head to his assigned class. Kai, Ayumi and Serenity all doing the same, saying their good-byes to their friend. The only two that were left in front of the school were Tomoko and Taichi.

"Well, we both have class together, we might as well start walking Taichi" Tomoko said to Taichi, stating the obvious. Taichi shrugged his shoulders and started walking with the brunette girl.

As they walked through the halls of Duel Academy, Taichi started conversation, still angry at Lucas' arrogance and rudeness. Him and his friends all being a victim to Lucas' personality for a year and a half already shouldn't really surprise him. The fact that he recently beat Lucas in a duel a few months back made Taichi think that he would get an ounce of respect or non-rudeness from the Critias Blue superior. Obviously, this was not the case though.

"I know that your Critias Blue too Tomoko, but out of all people, why hang out with Lucas?"

"He's a good guy Taichi. He's just not used to showing it is all."

"Well, he could've fooled me." Taichi then remembered something. "Hey, aren't you guys suppose to be at that freshman welcoming thing, introducing the new duelist to Duel Academy?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood. Besides, me and Lucas have plans." Tomoko replied to Taichi's question. Taichi raised his eyebrow to what Tomoko had to do with Lucas. If anyone on the earth had plans with Lucas Sky, than that would be a terrible plan. Then again, it was Tomoko Komako, who appeared to be the only person that chose to hang out with Lucas out of her own free will the entire time Taichi had known Lucas. He still wonders to this day how and why they are friends.

A random Hermos Red student came running in Taichi and Tomoko's direction.

"Hey. Have you two heard about the new kid?"

"Huh?" Taichi and Tomoko simultaneously replied to the student.

"There's this new freshman that just beat one of our examiners. He just got marked Hermos Red."

"Um, in case you didn't know, that's normally what happens when you beat an examiner" Tomoko smart mouthed their classmate.

"No, there's something different about this one though"

"What could be so different about this one?" Taichi questioned the male.

"He just beat our examiner using a deck with no effect, fusion, or ritual monsters"

"WHAT!!???"

"So your saying he just he just uses normal, regular monsters?" Tomoko checked again. The Hermos Red boy nodded. Taichi scratched the back of his head.

"That's unusual. Everyone knows without at least one special ability monster, you'll definitely lose a duel." Taichi told the two.

"…..You sure about that?"

A voice was heard as the three turned around. A brown haired male with a light brown jacket and the signature Hermos Red Headband was seen.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Taichi reassured the brunette. The sunny day blonde's cobalt eyes got tense as he said so.

"Are you the freshman that just got marked Hermos Red?" Tomoko asked just to make sure. The brown haired adolescent nodded his head.

"My name's Rendes Shominteki"

"I'm Taichi Masaki, and this is Tomoko."

"You mind me dueling you Taichi; and proving you wrong a deck without special effects is just as good as one that has effect monsters?"

"I wouldn't mind it at all Rendes. Lunch starts in a couple of hours, maybe we can duel in the Duel Orb then." Taichi said accepting the challenge. Rendes nodded and then walked off.

"He seems like an okay guy, don't you think Taichi?" Tomoko questioned Taichi.

"Yep. Too bad I have to prove him wrong. Heh, heh"

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Commercial Break Over)**

In a classroom of Destiny Island Duel Academy Lucas Sky was sitting in his seat, up in a daze. Anyone could see the aggravation on his dark skinned face, the bitterness in his brown eyes. You would think that he had a problem with the methods that the teacher was using to teach, but there was definitely something else on his mind.

"_It was just a fluke! I didn't draw the right card!"_ Lucas thought to himself, stuck on his alibi. He thought back on that last moment before he lost to an inferior ranked duelist for the first time since coming to Duel Academy.

---------------

"_Well now Taichi looks like you need to check that head of yours to even think about challenging me. I attack with my White Night Dragon"_

"_Not this turn Lucas! I activate Negate Attack!"_

"_My White Night Dragon's effect destroys that card!"_

"_Wrong Luke. It targets your monster's attack, not your monster. This means you have to stop your attacks this turn."_

"_Urgh! I end my turn"_

"_Alright Taichi, think. I gotta draw a pretty good card for this one." Taichi drew a card and smirked._

"_I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack position"_

"_What? Like that thing can stand against my White Night Dragon. Ha ha, you've really lost it Taichi."_

"_Nope, because I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Chick to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" _

"_You still can't beat my dragon with that card."_

"_Not with this card, but an evolution of this card! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon go!" Taichi sacrificed his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Special Summon his evolved dragon._

"_Now this monster has the same attack points as my other Red-Eyes, but it gains 300 for every dragon in my graveyard. And since my two Red-Eyes Black Dragon, two Red-Eyes Black Chicks, Three Masked Dragons, and others give this dragon 6300 attack points! Now Red-Eyes, ATTACK!!!"_

_Lucas' LP: 0_

-----------------

"Ugh…I'll prove to him how much luck he had that duel" Lucas told himself when the bell rang. He walked out of class to head down to the cafeteria when he suddenly overheard a bunch of students in a conversation.

"Hey do you know what's going on in the arena right now!"

"No, what?"

"Taichi Masaki is dueling that new Hermos Red that has no effect, ritual or fusion monsters"

"What, that should be easy for someone like Taichi"

"_So the King of Flukes is in another duel, I'll challenge him next_" Lucas said in his mind heading to the arena.

------------------

"Alright Rendes, here we are in the Duel Orb, let's get this in!" Taichi said activating his duel disk.

"Good luck Taichi, you'll need it" Rendes said activating his duel disk.

"Nope, I don't think so" Taichi responded back confidently with his Hermos Red duelist.

Taichi LP: 4000

Rendes LP: 4000

----------------

"Hey Lucas! Over here!" Tomoko said waving Lucas to her direction through the crowd.

"I hear Taichi's dueling some freshman low-life"

"You heard right Lucas, the guy's name is Rendes" Tomoko said. At that moment Lucas' head turned in Taichi's direction.

"Taichi, your on my time after this. You got that?" Lucas demand from the blonde.

"Lucas, let him duel" Kai said as him, Serenity, and Ayumi came from the crowd.

"Taichi, don't lose!" Serenity warned him. Lucas just scowled. The crowd cheered for their respective sides as the duel began.

-------------------

"**Let's duel!!**" Both duelist said.

"I'll go first" Rendes said drawing a card.

"I'll put one monster face-down and then end my turn."

"That's it Rendes? Come on, your in Hermos Red for Dragon's sake" Taichi said as he drew his first card.

"_This will knock him off.._"

"I summon Double Coston in attack mode. Attack Rendes' face-down card."

Double Coston

ATK/1700 DEF/1650

Effect: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK Monster.

The Double Coston attacked the face down card, which turned out to be a Battle Footballer.

"Oh-no!"

"That's right Taichi. Battle Footballer has 2100 DEF, which means he stays right were he's at and you lose life points"

Taichi's LP: 3600

Rendes' LP: 4000

"Guess I shouldn't have did that huh? Anyway, I put one card face down and end my turn"

"Draw time" Rendes said drawing a card.

"Looks like your gonna lose some more life points because I sacrifice my Battle Footballer to summon Curse of Dragon in Attack mode!"

Curse of Dragon

ATK/2000 DEF/1500

"Curse of Dragon attack Double Coston!"

"Not this turn Rendes! I activate Negate Attack!"

When Lucas heard those exact words, his natural frown got deeper with his eyebrows twitching. He growled at that Negate Attack and the card's owner.

"Wow, nice move Taichi, I guess I better end my turn"

"Okay, my turn!" Taichi drew his card.

"Your done here Rendes, thanks to Double Coston's special effect, I can sacrifice only him to summon this card! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Lucas' eyes shot as wide as when he dueled that card.

"Taichi's got him there, with no face down cards either!" Serenity said.

"You wouldn't expect anything less from the third top duelist in Hermos Red" Ayumi added to Serenity's statement.

"Red-Eyes Attack!"

Taichi's LP: 3600

Rendes' LP: 3600

"Of course! That's what you get for not laying a face-down trap card. I'll play Fusion Sage to get a Polymerization card from my deck and end my turn"

"Draw Time" Rendes drew a card.

"I play Silent Doom! It allows me to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard in face-up defense position. Come back here Battle Footballer!"

"But it can't attack, so that was a useless move Rendes"

"Call this useless! I sacrifice Battle Footballer to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator. Since it has more attack than your Red-Eyes, I'll attack!"

Taichi's LP: 3500

Rendes' LP: 3600

"I'll put two cards face down then end my turn"

"My move now Rendes"

"I'll play my spell card Reasoning. With this card, you name a number of stars on a monster and I keep drawing until I get a monster. If it's not what you picked I can Special Summon the monster."

"Okay, I choose seven stars. Your probably draw another Red-Eyes Black Dragon"

Taichi drew keep drawing cards until he was at his forth card. He smiled.

"Well Rendes, you were pretty close when you said seven stars, but that wasn't it. I got a six star monster, I Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6"

"Wow, that was a lucky draw"

"And the cards in my hand right now will help me. I play Level Up. I can sacrifice this card to make it evolve further into Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8

ATK/3000 DEF/1800

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6". You can negate the activation and effect of any Spell Cards and destroy them.

"Now I activate my Spell card Riryoku! It drains half of your Cyber Alligator's ATK points and gives them to my Horus"

Cyber Alligator's ATK: 1250

Horus the Black Flame Dragon's ATK: 4250

"See, it's good to have monsters with special abilities. Now Horus, attack the Cyber-Tech Alligator."

"Activate Trap Card! Curse of Anubis!"

Curse of Anubis

All face-up Effect Monsters on the field are changed to Defense Position. During the turn this card is activated, the original DEF of those Effect Monsters become 0, and their battle positions cannot be changed, except with a card effect.

"Now because of this trap card, your Horus is switch to defense position with 0 DEF because it's an effect monster. See, Effect monsters can backfire on you Taichi."

"_I only have two cards in my hand, and I can't use them right now so…_"

"Okay Rendes, I'll end my turn"

"Draw Time" Rendes said drawing a card.

"I'll put one more card face down, then Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf. He'll be the one attacking your dragon today. While my Cyber-Tech Alligator attacks directly"

Taichi's LP: 1000

Rendes' LP: 3600

"Looks like your slipping Taichi. I'll end my turn"

"I'll comeback, you'll see. Draw!"

"I'll play Summoner's Art. I can get a level five or higher monster from my hand to my deck. And I'll choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"You can't summon it"

"Your right Rendes, I guess I'll have to wait until I draw the right card. I'll play one card face down and end my turn"

"Lousy move Taichi, Draw!"

"I'll activate my face down card, Heart of the Underdog. From now on, if I draw a normal monster card I get to draw one more card. Unfortunately, I won't have another chance to draw because you'll lose after this attack! Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack him and win this duel!"

"Not this turn Rendes! Activate Birthright"

"No!"

"I assume that you have this card in your deck also huh? Anyways, it lets me get a normal monster from my graveyard and summon it. You know who I'm going to pick! Your back in play Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Destroy that Warwolf"

Taichi's LP: 1000

Rendes' LP: 3200

"I can still destroy that Dragon with my Alligator. ATTACK!!"

Taichi's LP: 900

Rendes' LP: 3200

"I end my turn"

"Okay, let me get a good draw! Yes" Taichi exclaimed as he drew his card.

"I activate my Polymerization card to fuse the Red-Eyes in my hand and Summoned Skull to form Black Skull Dragon!"

Black Skull Dragon

ATK/3200 DEF/2500

"Alright, say goodbye to that Alligator, Black Skull Dragon attack"

Taichi's LP: 900

Rendes' LP: 2500

"Didn't see that coming. Draw time!"

"I activate this card, Dark factory of Mass Production. It allows me to pick two normal monster cards from my graveyard and add them to my hand"

"Now I play a card in face-down defense, one card face-down and end my turn."

"My move" Taichi drew a card.

"I'll put one card face-down then attack!"

"Activate Negate Attack! Obviously, you know what this card is"

"Okay fine, I summon Familiar Knight, now I can Special Summon Lord of Dragons. I end my turn"

"Draw!" Rendes drew a card.

"I play Order to Charge. I sacrifice my Battle Footballer to destroy your Black Skull Dragon."

"What??!!!!" Taichi said shocked.

"What???!!!" Kai, Serenity and Ayumi said simultaneously.

"What???!!!!" The most shocked of all, Lucas Sky said in awe and disappointment. The crowd was shocked at the sudden turn of events. It seemed as though Taichi was invincible until just that turn.

"Now I'll follow up with the magic card, Cost Down. It lowers the stars of all monster in my hand by two stars as long as I discard one card. Now you know what comes next Taichi."

"Wait, he played Mass Production which means…"

"I'll summon back my Cyber-Tech Alligator! It's over Taichi. Normal Monsters win! Attack his Lord of Dragons!"

Taichi's LP: 0

Rendes LP: 2500

Both players stepped out of the Duel Orb. One came out victorious, the other with an unbelievable loss. Taichi's friends gathered around him.

"Whoa, tough break Tai-man, you'll get him next time" Kai attempted to cheer his best friend up. Taichi nodded with a not so natural frown.

"Hey Taichi, nice game you played" Rendes said coming up to Taichi with his hand out for a friendly handshake. Taichi shook his hand.

"Well, I guess I'm number four in Hermos Red now, heh heh." The blonde said trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"Welcome to the group Rendes, your one of us now" Serenity said. Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"You now represent Hermos Red and the top 3 wherever and whenever you duel" Ayumi told the brunette. Rendes' fully agreed to these responsibilities.

"I'll get my spot back soon Rendes" Taichi said smirking. With all this going on Lucas and Tomoko just watched them celebrate.

"Come on Tomoko, let's go do that thing we planned." Lucas said leaving very disappointed in his…dare he say, rival??

**End of Episode 1**

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Budokai Chronicles**

"**Hey Taichi, some guys from our dorm want me to go down to the basement later on today after school." -Rendes**

"**Uh-oh, you don't think it's the-" - Serenity**

"**Yeah, it's the Hermos Red Initiation Process" - Taichi**

"**What's that?" -Rendes**

"**It's where they do some crazy things to Initiate you into Hermos Red" - Taichi**

"**Last time the four of us did it, Kai passed out" - Ayumi**

"**Okay I'm here" - Rendes**

"…**.." - ???**

**Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Budokai Chronicles:**

**Hermos Red Invite! Gagagigo Deck again?!**

**(Dub Title: Initiation of the Freshman)**


End file.
